User talk:Diastarrc
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- AMK152 (Talk) 23:29, June 10, 2009 And a Southern Hemisphere welcome Hello, Diana. Thank you for putting something on your user page. Not sure what info to post here? Well, something about an ancestor is what most of us started with. As you have grown-up children, I guess that at least one of your grandparents has died. Maybe even a parent. (I became an orphan 10 years ago.) You can start with a page for one of them, using the "Create info page" link that appears about the middle of the top left-hand panel below our logo. The info page procedure is fairly straightforward and is the best we have at present for displaying family linkages, although User:Phlox is working on improved data entry and retrieval methods that are likely to revolutionize the site. If anything goes wrong it can be fixed. (We administrators are the only people who can really muck things up!) And if you have problems, or even think you might have, and can't find which "Help" page might help, post a page on the Help desk or on the talk page of anyone who seems to be currently active, preferably with a link to the problem page. It's past my proper bedtime now, and I'll emerge in about 10 hours, but we have active members in several timezones. Kind regards from New Zealand. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:25, 11 June 2009 (UTC)